<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playpen Pandemonium by GearsNFears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496436">Playpen Pandemonium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearsNFears/pseuds/GearsNFears'>GearsNFears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diapers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearsNFears/pseuds/GearsNFears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia thinks that Gears needs some social interaction with someone who shares his cushy disposition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playpen Pandemonium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning! This work contains diapers, AB/DL themes, bondage and Male on Male... well, not exactly sex, but sexual acts! Please don't read if any of these make you uncomfortable!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Playpen Pandemonium</p><p>            “Mia why do I have to go to your stupid book club with you? It’s not exactly I have that much to contribute with a latex nipple in my mouth.” Gears pouted, slipping his arms into his straitjacket as laid out by Mia.</p><p>            “Oh hush my wittle boy toy, you aren’t going to participate, it’s not like you can even read Nealm writing anyway.” Mia responded, pulling the back straps tight but loose enough that he was still comfortable.</p><p>            “Hey that’s hardly fair! I know a lot about storytelling and theming!”</p><p>            “Perhaps about the finer complexities of nursery rhymes but I doubt you’ve read anything that would fry your baby brain if you looked at it for more than a couple minutes. Besides, you aren’t going to be gagged for this, so I don’t see why you’re complaining so much.” Mia finished, giving the bottom strap of the straitjacket a firm tug, the canvas strap digging into gears’ crotch, making him whimper and blush.</p><p>            “It’s the fact you’re going to stick me in a playpen with a bunch of other babies than can hardly count to ten, let alone hold a conversation!”</p><p>            “That’s… actually the reason we’re going out on this little excursion sweetie.”</p><p>            Gears squinted and gave a hearty frown.</p><p>            “What?”</p><p>            Mia, in her usual attire of skinny jeans hiding an obvious diaper in combination with a top that lead very little to the imagination, waddled herself over to their bed and patted the spot next to her, signaling him to join her.</p><p>            He could do little except oblige, his legs hanging off the bed as he tried his best to keep from falling on his side.</p><p>            “Sweetie… you know I love you, but you need to remember you’re my main source of food. I know you understand the importance of this, but you also need to remember that I can’t regress you as easily as other demons can.”</p><p>            “Yes, yes, I’m quite aware of this.” Gears squirmed, making his disposition quite clear.</p><p>            “Right, well… since I can’t regress you, I can’t exactly control how you, um, taste.”</p><p>            “What does that even mean!”</p><p>            “Usually when a nanny demon regresses their thrall, they can do so to a certain age thus controlling the taste, some like their babies dumb as rocks some like them to be toddler age. Dommoms don’t have a lot of say, since we rely on bondage to keep your aroused and making stupid decisions.”</p><p>            “I guess that makes sense… but how can I taste so bad? Have I always tasted bad? Why have you never brought it up before?”</p><p>            “Gearsy… I know you’ve been having a tough time away from me. You’re stressed. You feel like there’s no one else you can identify with on earth. There is no shame in admitting you need a social life, but when you hold it in you tend to taste… sour. Like, ‘eating an entire bowl of lemons at once’ sour.” Mia finished, slinging her arm over his canvas crusted shoulder.</p><p>            “How did you know?” Gears asked, looking away bashfully with a hint of sadness in his voice.</p><p>            Mia, with a worried look on her face leaned in closer. “Hey, look at me.” She began, gently pulling his chin I her direction. “I’m your guardian demon, I’m supposed to know. Also, like I just said, you have been tasting sour. See this is how I know you’re depressed when you aren’t even paying attention to me.” She winked.</p><p>            Gears gave a light chuckle, the intimate attention always made him feel better, even if it was from someone who was slowly draining him of his maturity. Her opinion was the only one that mattered to him, and if that meant socializing with someone who literally had the mind of an infant, he’d do it gladly.</p><p>            “Okay. But only if I don’t have to do any silly crafts. I hate crafts.”</p><p>            “Knowing the usual crowd at these book clubs its more likely someone will be using your big pampered butt as a canvas instead.” She chortled, giving another wink before groping his diapered butt. “But don’t worry, I have it on good authority someone your age will be there. Someone your actual mental age as well.” Mia finished, tapping him on the nose with her index finger.</p><p>            Gears blushed a bit, sure it was nice getting tied up and dominated, but seeing Mia acting like an actual mom always gave him butterflies in is stomach. It wasn’t entirely rare but at the same time it wasn’t common.</p><p>            “Now.” Mia stood up, slinging him over her shoulder. “Is my little boy toy ready to go?” she asked.</p><p>            “W-Wait don’t I get to at least walk?!”</p><p>            “We’re already running late since you wanted to be a little fussy pamps! Be thankful I’m not putting you in a stroller” Mia teased, Giving his diaper a hearty spank with her tail.</p><p>~</p><p>            Unlike most humans, Gears was intimately familiar with Nealms architecture, even if it was more of a pocket dimension rather than the Nealms itself. It was very much a gothic styled Library, with tall vaulted ceilings, black iron decoration lining the space between black marble columns. A weirdly large amount of marble columns. In addition to many finely carved statues of nanny demons who Gears had very little idea of who they could have been.   </p><p>            This gothic nature, of course, was offset by the absurd amount of pastel plushies piled up in various places, children’s arts and crafts adorning the walls  and a large amount of playpens used to keep tykes in place as their demon looked for books to read. The amount of babyish stuff made gears gag.</p><p>            “I’m not gonna have to take part in some silly preschool class am I? I know most of the humans here can barely understand the fundamentals of Dick and Jane or Hansel and Gretel but I can at least tell you the themes of such.”</p><p>            Mia chuckled, despite being an interdimensional demon, se, like most moms, was well read in many pieces of literature. “I dunno about that, you did end up following a witch into a candy house and getting gobbled up so I don’t think you retain information very well.”</p><p>            “That metaphor doesn’t work on me, I knew what I was getting into unlike those little homewreckers.”        </p><p>            “Simile, you mean a simile, sweetie.”</p><p>            “No, a simile is a comparison that use like or as, a metaphor doesn’t.”</p><p>            “One of us made Shakespeare their personal toy and the other barely passed lit 101, so I’d watch what you say Gearsy” Mia teased, continuing along whilst giving him another firm thwap to his padded butt.</p><p>            Gears, again, pouted in his usual and only way of showing his discontent.</p><p>            The library had a bevy of private rooms, some were for large gatherings, some small for single demons, some with playpens for private reading sessions. Mia turned the ornamental handle to one such door, though it only led to an intermediary room with a massive playpen with one other human in it.    </p><p>            “I thought I was here to socialize. Kinda hard to do so when there’s only one other person here Mia…”</p><p>            “Yes, well, if what I’ve been told by one of my Sisters you tow have a lot in common!” Mia beamed, setting gears down and propping him up against the mesh netting. “Promise me you’ll at least try?”</p><p>            “Fiiiiine.” Gears rolled his eyes and groaned; he could never say no to Mia when she was being a good mom. Which was almost all the time.</p><p>            “That’s my little pamperpants!” Mia exclaimed, planting a black lipstick mark on his forehead before levitating out of the playpen in usual nanny demon fashion.</p><p>            The playpen itself was littered with various stuffed animals and activity books, most of which had either been completed or chewed on so much that they were more akin to a paper Mache project rather than a book. The ceiling of the playpen was some sort of energy field, one which was almost invisible until it was touched, then it would shimmer a ghastly mix of pastel pink and blue. It was designed so that only a nanny demon could enter through it, and any human or other non-Nealm inhabitant could only leave whilst being touched by a nanny demon. Not exactly an uncommon sight but considering the walls of the playpen were as tall as any human and Gears was in no hurry to leave, it seemed a bit… overkill.</p><p>            Gears sighed and stared across the large matting, directly across from him sat another human male, about the same age of early twenties. Unlike gears, he was dotted in piercings and was actually allowed to be without any bindings or baby clothes, though this did leave him in just a plain white diaper. In addition to his piercings he was rocking an early 2000’s emo over the eye haircut, which, even if gears would never admit it, he found very attractive.</p><p>            “So… Book Club?” Gears began, falling on his stomach and inching his way across the mat towards the stranger.</p><p>            “Book club.” The stranger replied, not making eye contact, or making any attempt to acknowledge Gears.</p><p>            “Can I… ask what your name is?”</p><p>            “It’s not like it matters, you’ll probably be regressed to the mind of an infant by the end of the day. Not really any point if you ask me.”</p><p>            “Actually, Mia keeps me at my normal physical age. I pretty much remember everything I’ve ever seen and everything I’ve ever been told by a nanny demon.”</p><p>            The stranger finally looked at Gears, who had finally finished inch-worming his way across the floor of the playpen, rolling over on his back and propping himself up next to the stranger.</p><p>            “Look you don’t have to tell me your name if you don’t want to, I’m just trying to make conversation. It’s not like we’ve got anything to really do or anywhere to go.”</p><p>            “Speak for yourself psych-ward. I’ve at least got control of my arms and hands.” The stranger teased, rocking Gears a bit but not enough to knock him over.</p><p>            “Yeah well, at least I don’t look like the front man for a My Chemical Romance cover band.” Gears fired back, referring to the stranger’s hair.</p><p>            “Heh, fair enough. Alright, I’m Vance. Its… nice to meet you I guess.”</p><p>            “Gears. The feeling is mutual. So… How long have you been like… Y’know.” He asked, gesturing towards the obvious pillow cradled around Vance’s waist.</p><p>            “Forced to be the baby of Samara from The Ring? I dunno, a few months now. I think.”</p><p>            “Time does seem to move somewhat slower here. Or is it faster? It’s hard to tell honestly.”</p><p>            Vance chuckled again, it was the first time in months that he had chatted with someone who not only understood what he was saying but also understood the plight of being a Nanny Demons Thrall. Though he still felt apprehensive, he did feel better about talking.</p><p>“What about you? How long have you been all wrapped up like a Christmas Ham?”</p><p>“Oh, If I had to guess a year or so now. It’s a bit easier to tell since Mia and I have mutual respect for one another. Even if she does treat me more as a pet than anything.”</p><p>Silence had fallen over the two. A silence like when you complement someone on the bus about their shirt and have a short conversation before sitting in silence for half an hour.</p><p>“So… Who ended up nabbing you? I know a couple of Nanny Demons, mostly through Mia but some are just legends more than anything.”</p><p>“Oso. Travels through technology, monster tits and eyes to match.”</p><p>“Ohhhh Oso! I’ve never met her personally, but I see mail from her addressed to Mia all the time. I guess they both must really like horror movies or something.”</p><p>“Why do you do that?” Vance asked in a somewhat aggressive tone.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Humanize them. They are demons who feed on us and make us their playthings. This isn’t natural damnit! I’m just trying to live a normal life and she just… keeps popping up!”</p><p>Gears was taken aback but unsurprised. He had often forgotten that not every human thrall was overly optimistic about being trapped in diapers 24/7.        </p><p>“Just because they don’t act like humans doesn’t mean they don’t have empathy or compassion. They are like any living creature. They have need to feed, to survive. I get that you may feel like Oso does not really love you but… Did she tell you why she brought you today?”</p><p>“She… Said that I needed to socialize more. That talking to other babies would make me feel better about myself in my day to day life.”</p><p>“Vance, that sounds to me like she really cares about you.”</p><p>“Whatever, I don’t need anyone else. I’m happy just the way I am even without these stupid diapers!” Vance snapped, giving the top of his diaper a thick pat, though more out of frustration than anything else.</p><p>“Tch, and what makes you think they’re stupid exactly? They’re pretty hot if you ask me. Especially on a cutie like you.” Gears winked, cheekily sticking his tongue out.</p><p>Vance’s face turned as red as a ripened tomato; it was one thing to be hot on by a cute guy but another thing entirely to be hit on one wearing a thicker diaper than his.</p><p>“I-It’s because they’re made for d-dumb babies! I-I’m not a baby! I-I’m 23! A-And if you like them that makes you a baby!”</p><p>“I’m most certainly not a baby, I can still read on an adult level and I retain all of my motor skills! Liking diapers doesn’t make you a baby. Besides…” Gears said, looking down at Vance’s diaper. “Doesn’t it feel nice having a thick, poofy, pamper cradling your crotch? Like a tight cloud rubbing your most intimate of spots?”</p><p>Vance’s face grew redder still, even with a face half shrouded with hair, Gears could tell that his face was brighter than a Christmas light. That along with the fact that his diaper had become quite a bit more… stiff.</p><p>“G-Gah! S-Shut it you perv! It’s not like I like this! I-I’m just conditioned to!”</p><p>“God you are just a walking anime stereotype. And that’s so fucking hot.” Gears beamed, nuzzling Vance’s shoulder and teasing him more, feeling his blood race and sweat drip down from his face as he desperately tried to hide his growing bone.   </p><p>“Face it, Oso isn’t around, and you’re still getting all blushy and aroused. You love your pamps. Just admit it.”</p><p>“I do not! I just haven’t been able to cum in a while!” Vance nudged Gears off of him, making him land on his back with his thick diapered butt sticking up into the air, the crotch strap of his straight jacket accentuating how thick his diaper was.</p><p>“Like what you see Vancy? You like my big poofy rump, don’t you?” Gears said in the most seductive voice he could muster, wiggling his diaper as sexily as possible.</p><p>“N-Nnnnnmph. F-Fine!” Vance said, giving in, waddling over and mounting Gears, raising his hips before positioning one hand on his hips and another firmly on his butt, digging his hand into the diaper and pulling it back into his eager crotch.</p><p>Gears, though in a situation not entirely foreign to him, still couldn’t help but blush a bit, closing one eye and biting his lip in arousal.</p><p>~Meanwhile, In Book Club~</p><p>“Im just saying, Oso has gotten to choose the book for the last three meeeeeEEEtings!” Mia exclaimed, feeling the sexual frustration emanating from Gears in the other room.</p><p>“Mmmmmmmia? Isss everything allllright?” Oso asked, placing her hand on Mia’s shoulder.</p><p>“Sounds like someone finally fixed her souring problem.” Sockets teased, bumping Macabre in the shoulder before they both giggled as if they had heard a juicy high school rumor.</p><p>“Mmmm… Y-Yes. Im fine.” Mia replied, recomposing herself and repositioning herself on the chair. “Anyways…”</p><p>~In the Playpen~</p><p>            Gears moaned as Vance continued to go to town, the crinkling of their diapers giving them goosebumps, the smell of baby powder only heightening their senses.</p><p>            “N-Ngh… H-How are you still so hard?! You’ve been at this for 20 minutes!” Gears exclaimed, drool running down the side of his mouth.</p><p>            “L-Look it’s not easy trying to cum while wearing a pillow around your waist! N-Now shut up… I-I’m… Almost there…” Vance snapped, desperately trying to relieve his pampered, pent up cock.</p><p>            Gears, in an attempt to expediate the process, started to lean into the humps from Vance, feeding the building pleasure of both parties, while he had little to hump into, the snug crotch strap of his straight jacket was more than enough to keep him in a state of perpetual arousal and euphoria as he squirmed and moaned.</p><p>            “M-Mmmph… S-Stupid… T-Thick… Diapers!!” Vance screamed, shooting a heavy load into his diapers and falling over onto the cushiony floor, letting Gears fall on his side as he continued to writhe and moan.</p><p>            They both sat there panting, their diapers still firmly wrapped around their hips despite basically using them as rough as one could.</p><p>            “O-Oh, right. I should probably help you, um, Y’know…” Vance exclaimed, sweat dripping off the tip off his bangs as he sat Gears up.</p><p>            “N-No, please. Its better this way. It’s how Mia fills up. You know, aroused and dumb.”</p><p>            “R-Right… Um. Well. Now What do we do?” Vance asked, leaning back against the mesh wall.</p><p>            “Well, first things first. You know how some people like to smoke after sex?” Gears asked, squirming towards a box of pacifiers in the corner.</p><p>            “Yeah? I mean I don’t really smoke or vape.”</p><p>            “Neither do I, but after each little session I have with Mia I like to give a paci a good suckle to really let go y’know?”</p><p>            “No, no I don’t know. L-Look I thought you said you weren’t a baby?”</p><p>            “I’m not, I’m an adult who has an oral fixation that helps them relax when he sucks and chews on something. You’re out of touch, you need to see things from a more open perspective my dude.” Gears suggested, grabbing a black pacifier from the box with his teeth, trying to flip it around so that the nipple would land in his mouth.</p><p>            “H-Here, let me um…” Vance grabbed the pacifier from Gears’ mouth, placing it back in nipple first.</p><p>            Gears gave the newly inserted pacifier a few good suckles before giggling a bit.</p><p>            “F-Fanks… Dey aways make me all sweepy and conent. Because Im an aduwt dat makes dese choices of mah owhn accowd.”</p><p>            Vance bit his lip, never before had a pacifier looked so inviting and tantalizing. Maybe it was because of the cute boy across from him sucking on one, maybe it was because there was a new found confidence instilled within from his new friend, but it was there. The need.</p><p>            “Uhm. I uh…” Vance couldn’t muster the words to ask, quickly swiping the box and plucking a similar dark grey pacifier from it’s confides.</p><p>            Its nipple was clearly new, shiny and clean, surely some act of Nealms magic. The plastic shield glistening under the lights of the room, giving it the veneer of a holy artifact.</p><p>            “Go ahead, I wont fink any wess of yoo.” Gears winked.</p><p>            Vance slowly, with much hesitation, popped the nipple into his mouth. Something about being the one who placed it there rather than someone else made him feel both powerful and… content. This feeling only cemented when giving the pacifier a suckle.</p><p>            “Mmmmm… Dis feews… gewd.” Vance beamed, his eyelids drooping bit as his brain relaxed.</p><p>            Gears giggled again, nuzzling his new friend, and blushing brightly, Staring into Vance’s one exposed eye.</p><p>            Vance swept his hair behind his eye, staring back at gears with full clarity and view.</p><p>            It was as if the world around them froze and floated away, trapped in each other’s gaze. There was a deeper connection, a mutual bond. More than just a fetish, more than just being trapped, but something binding them at the heart and soul.</p><p>            They both leaned in for a kiss, their mouths heavy with drool from all the suckling and such, absolutely ready to…</p><p>            <em>Clack!</em></p><p>Their pacifiers smacked against each other, snapping them from their trance, followed by them spitting out their pacifiers and stammering at one another, trying to explain away their out of reality experience.</p><p>            “I, um… I enjoy your company. Maybe you’re right, maybe I do need to start looking at things from a different perspective.” Vance, being the one to finally form a coherent sentence, blurted out.</p><p>            “S-Same. I wouldn’t mind having your number? Just on the off chance we’re ever… free at the same time?”</p><p>            “I think I can do that.” Vance obliged, tearing a scrap of blank paper from an activity book, scribbling down his personal number before nestling the scrap in the collar of Gears’ jacket.</p><p>            “They won’t be done for a few more hours you know. We could just, um… cuddle?”</p><p>            “That sounds amazing.” Vance replied, wrapping his arms around Gears, spooning against his diapered butt.  “I never thought I’d find someone who’d make me feel so warm again.”</p><p> </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>